bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
CAT Planets
CAT Planets are the result whenever an original planet gets reinterpreted in a different way, a good example being Earth. With their ability to develop and grow, making new species, and having CAT Planets grow out of other CAT Planets, we've decided to classify them as living organisms. Name and etymology CAT is an abbreviation, it is short for Copied but Alternate Terrain/Timeline, this is because a CAT Planet copies the original planet but with some slight differences. It is also a slight joke on the term "copycat", the tendency to duplicate the behavior of others. History Beginning? Although there are no records to exactly tell us when the first CAT Planet came into existence, we can imply from a CAT Planet being born from caveman drawings that CAT Planets have existed ever since the beginning of imagination or art. Since there is proof that less-sapient animals have to ability to imagine scenarios, we can also conclude that CAT Planets have come into existence ever since imaginary thought. Boom in population Ever since the existence of art, fictional stories, or tell tales, CAT Planets have been growing at a steady rate. But with fiction, comes interpretation, with creatures' different interpretation of fiction. These different kinds of interpretation create CAT Planets, whether in thought or written form. Currently As of now, with the rise of internet culture and fanfiction, thousands of CAT Planets are born every day. It is believed that CAT Planet's growth rate will rise even faster with more and more people discovering the internet. Population and habitat A CAT Planet is born from any kind of different thought on the history of a certain planet, this means any different thought on a certain world, either wrong or on purpose, creates a CAT Planet. It is unknown how this occurrence happens or how simple thought can transition over to physicality. The people that have originally inhabited the planet are called CAT-OCs, they are in short clones of the original denizens of the Source Planet the CAT Planet copied. In this wiki's case of documenting events which happened with CAT-OCs unrelated to the Source, we put CAT-Name so readers wouldn't get confused. CAT Planets are usually huddled close together, either away from sight from the main source planet from which the CAT Planet came from. The amount of CAT Planets is hard to calculate, however, there is a close estimate via a simple equation: Stories/Art x Number of people exposed to it + (Fanart/Fanfiction x Number of people exposed to it) + Total population of reality across time and space = CAT Planets This rushed equation should calculate the amount of CAT Planets in existence. Biology Birth As-of-now, nobody can properly explain how CAT-Planets are formed. As they always appear out of sight from the public eye. What matters is that the placement of the planets does not interfere with any stars or trajectories. Landscape For a majority of them, the planet's landscape is a 1:1 perfect copy of the source planet, but for the rest of all of them, the terrain is widely different depending on the planet. That is all there is to say as the different terrain seems to be randomized. Population Just like landscape, the population looks to also be a perfect copy depending on the planet. However, the population seems to always have a different personality or appearance. A good example being popular or notable figures having a simplified or extreme complex personality. For a good majority of CAT Planets, popular or notable figures seem to always have lost family members or new family members. Atmosphere For the original denizens of a CAT Planet, they perceive their planet in a colorful area, with clear visible terrain. For tourists or travelers, non-denizens, they see a CAT Planet being grey-scaled. With vertical black and white stripes surrounding it, often joked that it looks like a mime. Independence In extremely rare cases, if a CAT Planet gets too special for its own right, the planet's greyscale stripey appearance disappears and is perceived to look like an independent planet. Many CAT-Planets based on Real World culture have been blessed with becoming an independent planet. Types of CAT Planets There are many forms of CAT Planets, some have developed to be Independence Planets, while others have accepted to stay as CAT Planets. CAT-Main The most basic form of CAT Planets, these planets only have copied the main planet, referred to as Source Planets in this case. Most differences are usually an inconsistent personality to notable figures, the appearance of notable figures, or widely different terrain. The gain or loss of family members and structures also counts. CAT-Cross These CAT Planets are merged forms of two Source Planet, either in natural or unnatural ways. The majority of these CAT Planets is the main setting of "Crossover fanfiction" events. CAT-Something CAT-OC CAT-OCs are new organisms present which there wasn't on the source planet. Those organisms are usually related to noteworthy people who exist on the source planet, either as family members, romantically engaged, or good acquaintances. CAT-Location Same as CAT-OCs, they are locations which were not present on the original planet. Those locations also usually have been made as to be related to people who exist on the source planet.Category:Species Category:Worldbuilding